


Steven's awesome idea

by Austyn_Layne



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Bromance, Buddies, Circle Jerk, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Curiosity, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Fast and furious reference, First Time, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Hormones, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Nerdiness, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: What happens in the tree-house/club-house stays in the tree-house/club-house right? So Steven and his friends think, as they brainstorm ideas for the new Fast&Furious movie script they've just discovered and want to edit.





	Steven's awesome idea

Stan and Francine, always wondered what their son Steve and his best buddies were up to when they would hide out all day in their tree house/clubhouse. And today was no exception. Steve did give a hint though that him and the guys were going to write a new better  _Fast &Furious _movie. But they sure didn't know how the boys were getting 'inspiration' for their ideas.

Francine gazed out the window and stared up at her son's tree-house and could only imagine the shenanigans going on;  but all she could do is giggle at all the thoughts that raced through her bleached blonde brain.

The boys sat around trying to put their  _final_ _touches_ on their hot new soon to be Hollywood box office hit;  But, they had one slight problem - the over 800 pages of hot gay sex - what was to stay in and what had to be cut out? Steve and Snot had an idea.

"Hey guys, I know all they hot steamy gay sex would sell in France, but we're writing for an American audience. Any suggestions?" Steve said looking over at Snot.

"Well I don't know about you Steve, but I for one think we should  _act out_ the scenes to see which ones work. Toshi, Barry right? I mean we're American so who better to judge... Oh sorry Toshi" Snot said.

"I am American! you stupid dumb ass!" Toshi replied in Japanese. 

"That would be cool _I_ _think_." Barry said nervously. 

So the hyped up boys sat around trying to figure out, just who was going to be the _first_ to put the dominoes in motion. Their brains racing fueled by Adderall and other mood stabilizing drugs ( all prescribed of course) but still nothing - even with the extra buzz of highly caffeinated energy drinks.Still Nothing, nada, zilch.

"Awww, what the hell! I'll _suffer_ for our art! Snot pull _it_ out we'll start with something simple... the blow-job." Steve said as he put himself in position. 

Snot, hesitantly unzipped then pulled his 6 incher out of his boxers. Steven couldn't believe he was about to blow Snot in front of the guys... but sometimes you just have to lead by example, and take one for the team.

"All righty, here I go. I'm about to go where no Smith has gone before." Steve thought to himself as Snot's cock stared back at him now stiff and erect.

Steve licked his lips closed his eyes and put the head of Snot's cock in his curious mouth. Steve didn't know what to expect - seeing how he's never sucked off a cock before. Sure, the boys all jerked off and sometimes gave tug-jobs to each other but never ever sucked one another's cocks.

Snot moaned as Steve went down further, Snot never believed another dudes mouth could feel as good as he imagined Steven's sister's Hayley's mouth feeling, but here he was, and it felt awesome. His hand eventually pushed Steven down further towards the base. 

"Damn Steve, your mouth feels fucking awesome. No-homo dude." Snot moaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Steve bobbed up and down on his throbbing cock. Steve tasting dick for the first time. And to his surprise he liked it, sliding down the veiny shaft for more.

Steven then took his mouth off Snot's cock and pulled off Snot's jeans and boxers so he could give it true authenticity. 

"So Snot my man, how do you like it so far?" Steve said as he took a swig of energy drink. Proud so far at the response he was getting from Snot's hard dick.

"Great Steve, I think they'll love it we should definitely keep it in the script." Snot panted as he stroked his dick motioning Steven to complete the job.

Steve gets back between Snot's hairy legs and takes his cock back into his mouth, all while keeping his glasses on. The boys couldn't believe their eyes... they were watching 2 dudes get it on for the first time and were slightly disturbed it turned them on. Toshi and Barry both started stroking themselves to the sight of Snot and Steve,  before soon both their pants were around their ankles and soon the shock went away.

Steve continues to deep throat Snot and bury his nose in his bushy pubes while inhaling his funk and even begins to finger his sweaty hole. But before Snot can blow his load Steve has another idea.

"Hey Snot, how about I ride your cock? you know for authenticity and stuff, I mean what's gay sex without the hot man-hole action?" Steve asked as he slid off his jeans and blue boxers leaving on only his red shirt and glasses.

"I guess so but hurry up I'm about to blow and this teasing with me is pure torture." Snot says trying to keep his cock from bursting.

Steve pulls a small bottle of lube (he stole from his sister) out from his pocket and begins lubricating his hole to make it easier for Snot to slide himself into.

The boys gasp, as Steve slides himself slowly down the length of Snot's cock, and begins to bounce up and down on it. Steve and snots's moaning and skin on skin slapping causing Barry and Toshi to jack themselves faster and faster.

"Ahhhhh, Snot this is freaking awesome! No wonder there are so many dudes who are into dudes." Steven panted as he fucked face to face with Snot, Steven's glassed fogged by his hot breath smelling of cheetos and red-bull.

"Hey Steve! Get on all fours I wanna hit it from behind! You know? For script authenticity." Snot said lifting Steve up slowly of his hard cock then giving him a long wet deep kiss taking in the taste of Steven's cinnamon gum on his tongue. 

"Sure dude, gotta keep it real for the peeps." Steven said as he waited for Snot's throbbing member relishing the taste of cheetos left by Snot's lusty kiss.

Snot strips all his clothes off reveling his fuzzy treasure trail and pimpled ass. Which excited Toshi so much it caused him to blow his load on the floor.

"Easy tiger." Steve says as Snot enters him from behind and starts thrusting. 

As Snot fucks Steve harder and deeper, Steve suggest the other two begin rimming and sucking both of them off. The boys obliged and before soon Barry was beneath Steve sucking him off and licking Snot's dick as it went in and out of Steve; while periodically pulling it out and sucking it. Toshi on the other hand began rimming Snot's butt-hole between his pock-marked cheeks.

"This is great guys! If we're having this much fun! just believe how much fun the audience will have seeing this on the big screen!" Steve said between gasp and moans as Barry began biting Steve's nipples and Snot's cock ramming his teenaged prostate.

"Snot will you honor me by letting me be the _master_ of the ass sir?" Toshi said in Japanese. Snot just said _whatever_ not understanding what Toshi just said.

Toshi slides his 4 inch dick into Snot (at snots's surprise) and he begins fucking him. It doesn't take long before he blows a load inside Snot - but Snot hardly noticed because he was close to blowing a load in Steve. 

"Oh yes many thanks Snot, that was very awesome." Toshi said as he went back to rimming Snot's hole and Toshi tasting the load he just blew.

"Oh shit Barry! fair warning... she's about to blow!" Steve said as he came all over Barry's face.

Steve came all over Barry and the tree-house floor, causing him to spasm and grip Snot's cock causing Snot to blow his load in Steve.

"Oh fuck dude, here comes the motherload! ahhhhh!" Snot said as he came inside Steven's virgin hole.

The place now stank of axe body spray, ass, come and burnt _oregano_ sold to them as _pot_  by Haley's boyfriend Jeff. But the boys worn out didn't know what else to do, after Barry jacked his final load, and Toshi indulged in Steven's wrecked hole.

"You know guys, let's all just huddle together and make out... I think the audience would love that too. Gather round boys." Steve said as he gazed exhausted and used up into Snot's eyes and kissed him passionately. 

"I think it's a great idea, the 'audience' will love it." Snot said as he kissed Steve back deeply. 

The boys all passed out nude and worn out, after spending more than 3 hrs kissing and stroking each other... the tree-house now stank of experience. And Steve learned... 'you got to give the audience what it wants' and the script remained as it was and went over very well... in France that is. 

As for Francine though... the hidden camera she placed in the tree-house/clubhouse was going to give her a movie all her own, that was going to answer once and for all - what do those boys do up there? But also... did she remember to charge the battery?

**The End.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
